


Across Time

by CrownedDeity



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, I'll throw in more tags later, ghira/oc is platonic, hope ya enjoy!, tbd, the usual 'throw oc into a fandom' type of route, though dark/oc might have a romantic scene?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedDeity/pseuds/CrownedDeity
Summary: Lyra Page is called upon by the Goddess Hylia to help save Hyrule in Skyward Sword. Except she gets the destination wrong and Lyra lands in Twilight Princess for a hot second. Watch this young gal travel across worlds, saving each one, and forming friends to enemies relationships as she figures out what the hell her life actually is.Multi-chapter! Current length is undetermined.





	Across Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I don't have a beta for this story by the way.

Well, this is  _ by far _ one of the  _ worst  _ cards life has dealt me.

 

‘ _ How? _ ’, you might ask?

 

Here I am, in the room filled with too many people - _ too many witnesses who don’t understand  _ \- , myself standing near one of the men who is responsible for causing my life misery. Scratch that. Not just me, but others I’ve grown to care for.

 

Some live, some die, but why spoil my history? It’ll be  _ your _ entertainment, for however long I keep writing in these journals.

 

Anyway, one of these dorks who’s managed to weasel his way into my demonic heart (joke for later) is a silver haired doppelganger, currently watching my six with his sword raised high.

 

And I mean,  _ who the hell would carry a sword? _ Right?

 

Try:  **someone from a world I thought was a** **video game**.

 

Yeah, I said it.  _ Thought _ .

 

And he’s (surprisingly?) not mute. He’s got  _ quite _ the mouth.

 

“ _ Lyra. _ ” Dark Link’s voice twinged with impatience, making eye contact with every knight surrounding us in a circle. Him and I danced with our back facing, sparing glances to the King of Hyrule who stood at the head of his throne. Beside him,  _ Ganondorf _ of all people, barely threw us a glare. “ _ Do. Something _ .”

 

_ That pompous  _ **_dick_ ** **.** “I’m  _ working _ on it.” I grit back, right hand reaching for the scabbard at my hip. Except my ‘special’ sword wasn’t there. “ **_SHIT_ ** .”

 

Oh oops. That was honestly louder than I wanted. Going off of everyone but DL’s surprise, I guess they’ve never seen a woman curse before.

 

“What is it  _ now? _ ”

 

“Ghira’s not here.”

 

“Then use your  _ magic _ , idiot.”

 

“How about I use it to  _ gag you _ .”

 

DL went quiet but the dust of pink that hit his cheeks went unnoticed by me.

 

As you can see, our friendship isn't the nicest. But we’ve got each other's backs, literally and metaphorically.

 

**_“MEN! KI-”_ **

 

Well  **damn it** .

 

“You’re Highness,  _ wait _ _!_ I, Lyra,—”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**HA!** Sucks for  _ you _ that you’ll have to wait to see the end of this scene! But don’t worry, it won’t be  _ too _ long till then. For now, sit back, get cozy, and grab some soda, because you’re about to board this messed up ride called my life.


End file.
